Yzjdriel
Appearance IRL, Yzjdriel wears his shock-white blonde hair close-cut, but not buzzed. In-game, he wears it messy and longer. His costume is a long, flowing cloak he "lifted from a player in Laughing Coffin who no longer needed it" over a jet-black traveller's cloak. His main sword is a sleek, silver blade with the standard crossguard. Personality After the death game aspect of SAO was revealed, Yzjdriel vowed never to let anyone die on his watch. He abhors murderers, and refrains from player killing outside of duels, Laughing Coffin incidents, or a response to a despicable act of violence (such as a Sleep PK), even in situations where killing an opponent is the only option for permanently resolving a conflict. After SAO was cleared, his restraint towards player killing evaporated. Background Yzjdriel received a NerveGear delivered to the wrong address. When he called the delivery company about this, they insisted it was delivered to the right place. He HAD wanted to try the VRMMO everyone was talking so much about, and since he had the NerveGear, he figured he'd try it. After all, it might help to relieve his obsession with regular MMOs. After the death game aspect of SAO was announced, the irony of his situation was something he often joked about. His natural ability in martial arts helped him to quickly master martial arts-related skills. Per the player's request, this information broker has refrained from releasing any further details on Yzjdriel's past. Chronology Sword Art Online After the announcement of the "death game" aspect of SAO, Yzjdriel became a recluse until he was level 20, and poured all his time, energy, and potential into damage resistance, health regen, and healing effects until he reached level 50. After reaching level 50, he began to doggedly level only a handful of Sword Skills. Using unorthodox abilities, including rare healing tactics and a unique mass-heal skill, he quietly made his way up the floors with the lead group, focusing more on keeping players alive than defeating bosses. This general tendency to save players' lives rather than clear the game earned him more than his share of enemies until the game was cleared. He is a self-proclaimed "Support Tank", or a player who is devoted to supporting other players in battle, but has a high health himself. Sacred Clock Online Yzjdriel found the first Dimension Trigger, spawning the Dimension Race. He converted to Windypool after reaching Level 120, as he wanted a challenge. Windypool Like most players, Yzjdriel got stuck on the Tier 77 Boss. After the Co-Op Concordium defeated it, he quickly completed the rest of the game and advanced to WindypooII. WindypooII Yzjdriel advanced to Level 150 in WindypooII before he heard about New Aincrad. When he heard that someone had recreated the game he had spent two years of his life in, he immediately converted to it, to help new players and contribute to the rebuilding of a society that he had done so much to keep thriving. New ALfheim Online After converting back to the game he had come to love, Yzjdriel rebuilt The Loft, adding illusion and protection magic to its entrances, to add the effect of secrecy and security that had always surrounded it. Much to his surprise, all of his stats and skills from the original SAO were saved, and reloaded to his character upon his conversion. He blames a glitch, but perhaps outside interference were involved... Either way, this allowed him to finish maxing some of his skills, and as such, most of his skills in New Aincrad are maxed out. Relationships Jareintar Ryuya met Nanase when she came to visit him in the hospital where he recovered from SAO. The two became fast friends, and share ownership of a Tokyo flat from which their friends all dive together. Abilities New ALfheim *'Level:100' *'HP:20000' *'MP:1000' Main Equipment *'Thaxaron' (One Handed Straight Sword - silver-colored sword, player-made by Khan Pachi) *'Selineal Blade' (One Handed Straight Sword - thin-bladed dirk - An Elven Intervention Quest's Reward) *'"Laughing Coffin Cloak"' (taken from a dead Laughing Coffin member) *'Onyx Shiv' (Dagger - meant specifically for throwing, player-made by Khan Pachi) *'Pitch Mantle' (Silk Cloak - player-made by Khan Pachi) Skills One Handed Sword Skills *'Snake Bite' *'Horizontal Square' *'Vertical Square' *'Lightning Fall' *'Voidwielder' *'Guardian' Unarmed Skills *'Embracer' *'Flash Hit' *'Crescent Moon' "Affinity: Healing" Skills *'Healing Blade' *'Life Shift' *'Vitality Shield' *'En Masse Reconstruction' Notable Achievements *Saved 19 players during the SAO Floor 67 Boss fight. *Found the first Dimension Trigger in Sacred Clock Online. *Was the first player to complete the Windypool game. Gallery *The SCO image is that of King Saitou Hajime. *The WindypooII image was found in CountJWolf's Photobucket. Trivia Due to his habit of wearing a Laughing Coffin cloak in densely populated areas, he is often mistaken for a Laughing Coffin member. This creates the effect he desires: low-level players give him a wide berth, and those who would challenge him on a Laughing Coffin-related matter stop abruptly upon seeing his green tag. This momentary confusion creates the affable, laughable demeanor that he presents, as well as a bit of comic relief. Theme Song Protectors of the Earth - Two Steps from Hell Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:Male Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Zeltran